


Drabble: 'nor care nor pine'

by skazka



Series: Drabbles [1]
Category: 14th Century CE RPF, Richard II - Shakespeare
Genre: Drabble, Gen, Grief/Mourning, Post-Canon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-07
Updated: 2015-03-07
Packaged: 2018-03-16 18:51:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3499115
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/skazka/pseuds/skazka
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ask meme drabble written for <a href="http://harkerling.tumblr.com/post/112261702060/bananascollins-because-i-want-to-do-a-fic-meme">this challenge</a>. Prompt: Tim Hart & Maddy Prior, <a href="http://mainlynorfolk.info/louis.killen/songs/brutontown.html">Bruton Town</a>.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Drabble: 'nor care nor pine'

She never does see the tomb at Kings Langley, no matter how she asks. It’s the smallest thing King Henry could give her, a kindness so small it is almost invisible — but the same queasy look crosses his face at the prospect, or she imagines it to when her envoys (such as they are) return to her empty-handed. Not even under guard, in the company of his own fine and strapping young sons, perhaps — the new king doesn’t take the bait, and as soon as he departs from her chambers she lies down on the stones and weeps herself sick.


End file.
